The search for new therapeutic agents has been greatly aided in recent years by a better understanding of the structure of enzymes and other biomolecules associated with target diseases. One important class of enzymes that has been the subject of extensive study is protein kinases.
Protein kinases constitute a large family of structurally related enzymes that are responsible for the control of a variety of signal transduction processes within the cell. (See, Hardie, G. and Hanks, S. (1995) The Protein Kinase Facts Book, I and II, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.). Protein kinases are thought to have evolved from a common ancestral gene due to the conservation of their structure and catalytic function. Almost all kinases contain a similar 250-300 amino acid catalytic domain. The kinases may be categorized into families by the substrates they phosphorylate (e.g., protein-tyrosine, protein-serine/threonine, lipids, etc.). Sequence motifs have been identified that generally correspond to each of these kinase families (See, for example, Hanks, S. K., Hunter, T., FASEB J., 9:576-596 (1995); Knighton et al., Science, 253:407-414 (1991); Hiles et al., Cell, 70:419-429 (1992); Kunz et al., Cell, 73:585-596 (1993); Garcia-Bustos et al., EMBO J., 13:2352-2361 (1994)).
In general, protein kinases mediate intracellular signaling by effecting a phosphoryl transfer from a nucleoside triphosphate to a protein acceptor that is involved in a signaling pathway. These phosphorylation events act as molecular on/off switches that can modulate or regulate the target protein biological function. These phosphorylation events are ultimately triggered in response to a variety of extracellular and other stimuli. Examples of such stimuli include environmental and chemical stress signals (e.g., osmotic shock, heat shock, ultraviolet radiation, bacterial endotoxin, and H2O2), cytokines (e.g., interleukin-1 (IL-1) and tumor necrosis factor a (TNF-a)), and growth factors (e.g., granulocyte macrophage-colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF), and fibroblast growth factor (FGF)). An extracellular stimulus may affect one or more cellular responses related to cell growth, migration, differentiation, secretion of hormones, activation of transcription factors, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, control of protein synthesis, and regulation of the cell cycle.
Many diseases are associated with abnormal cellular responses triggered by protein kinase-mediated events. These diseases include autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, bone diseases, metabolic diseases, neurological and neurodegenerative diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, allergies and asthma, Alzheimer's disease and hormone-related diseases. Accordingly, there has been a substantial effort in medicinal chemistry to find protein kinase inhibitors that are effective as therapeutic agents. However, considering the lack of currently available treatment options for the majority of the conditions associated with protein kinases, there is still a great need for new therapeutic agents that inhibit these protein targets.
Mammalian cells respond to extracellular stimuli by activating signaling cascades that are mediated by members of the mitogen-activated protein (MAP) kinase family, which include the extracellular signal regulated kinases (ERKs), the p38 MAP kinases and the c-Jun N-terminal kinases (JNKs). MAP kinases (MAPKs) are activated by a variety of signals including growth factors, cytokines, UV radiation, and stress-inducing agents. MAPKs are serine/threonine kinases and their activation occur by dual phosphorylation of threonine and tyrosine at the Thr-X-Tyr segment in the activation loop. MAPKs phosphorylate various substrates including transcription factors, which in turn regulate the expression of specific sets of genes and thus mediate a specific response to the stimulus.
ERK2 is a widely distributed protein kinase that achieves maximum activity when both Thr183 and Tyr185 are phosphorylated by the upstream MAP kinase kinase, MEK1 (Anderson et al., 1990, Nature 343, 651; Crews et al., 1992, Science 258, 478). Upon activation, ERK2 phosphorylates many regulatory proteins, including the protein kinases Rsk90 (Bjorbaek et al., 1995, J. Biol. Chem. 270, 18848) and MAPKAP2 (Rouse et al., 1994, Cell 78, 1027), and transcription factors such as ATF2 (Raingeaud et al., 1996, Mol. Cell Biol. 16, 1247), Elk-1 (Raingeaud et al. 1996), c-Fos (Chen et al., 1993 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90, 10952), and c-Myc (Oliver et al., 1995, Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 210, 162). ERK2 is also a downstream target of the Ras/Raf dependent pathways (Moodie et al., 1993, Science 260, 1658) and relays the signals from these potentially oncogenic proteins. ERK2 has been shown to play a role in the negative growth control of breast cancer cells (Frey and Mulder, 1997, Cancer Res. 57, 628) and hyperexpression of ERK2 in human breast cancer has been reported (Sivaraman et al., 1997, J. Clin. Invest. 99, 1478). Activated ERK2 has also been implicated in the proliferation of endothelin-stimulated airway smooth muscle cells, suggesting a role for this kinase in asthma (Whelchel et al., 1997, Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol. 16, 589).
Overexpression of receptor tyrosine kinases such as EGFR and ErbB2 (Arteaga C L, 2002, Semin Oncol. 29, 3-9; Eccles S A, 2001, J Mammary Gland Biol Neoplasia 6:393-406; Mendelsohn J & Baselga J, 2000, Oncogene 19, 6550-65), as well as activating mutations in the Ras GTPase proteins (Nonage M & Siu L L, 2002, Curr Pharm Des 8, 2231-42; Adjei A A, 2001, J Natl Cancer Inst 93, 1062-74) or B-Raf mutants (Davies H. et al., 2002, Nature 417, 949-54; Brose et al., 2002, Cancer Res 62, 6997-7000) are major contributors to human cancer. These genetic alterations are correlated with poor clinical prognosis and result in activation of the Raf-1/2/3-MEK1/2-ERK1/2 signal transduction cascade in a broad panel of human tumors. Activated ERK (i.e. ERK1 and/or ERK2) is a central signaling molecule that has been associated with the control of proliferation, differentiation, anchorage-independent cell survival, and angiogenesis, contributing to a number of processes that are important for the formation and progression of malignant tumors. These data suggest that an ERK1/2 inhibitor will exert pleiotropic activity, including proapoptotic, anti-proliferative, anti-metastatic and anti-angiogenic effects, and offer a therapeutic opportunity against a very broad panel of human tumors.
There is a growing body of evidence that implicates constitutive activation of the ERK MAPK pathway in the oncogenic behavior of select cancers. Activating mutations of Ras are found in ˜30% of all cancers, with some, such as pancreatic (90%) and colon (50%) cancer, harboring particularly high mutation rates (ref). Ras mutations have also been identified in 9-15% of melanomas, but B-Raf somatic missense mutations conferring constitutive activation are more frequent and found in 60-66% malignant melanomas. Activating mutations of Ras, Raf and MEK are able to oncogenically transform fibroblasts in vitro, and Ras or Raf mutations in conjunction with the loss of a tumor suppressor gene (e.g. p16INK4A) can cause spontaneous tumor development in vivo. Increased ERK activity has been demonstrated in these models and has also been widely reported in appropriate human tumors. In melanoma, high basal ERK activity resulting from either B-Raf or N-Ras mutations or autocrine growth factor activation is well documented and has been associated with rapid tumor growth, increased cell survival and resistance to apoptosis. Additionally, ERK activation is considered a major driving force behind the highly metastatic behavior of melanoma associated with increased expression of both extracellular matrix degrading proteases and invasion-promoting integrins as well as the downregulation of E-cadherin adhesion molecules that normally mediate keratinocyte interactions to control melanocyte growth. These data taken together, indicate ERK as promising therapeutic target for the treatment of melanoma, a currently untreatable disease.